


Night Riding

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been bugging Cas for weeks about showing him his wings. Castiel finally relents and Dean takes him out to an empty field where Cas can show them off without the eyes of others. Little does Cas know that his wings are very receptive to touch... This leads to some quite explicit activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Riding

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. This is only my second fic written after reading Twist and Shout (the first one was a tumblr prompt that I never posted on here.) After reading Twist and Shout I pretty much broke so that's why I haven't posted anything recently, I'm still recovering and trying to get my writer spark back. Anyways, I saw a post once on tumblr about Cas riding Dean in a field with his wings out so I decided I'd try to take it on so I did and I know that people always say to avoid saying that your work is bad but not gonna lie guys this might be a little rough D: Anyways, hopefully you guys won't mind!!

“Are you going to stop pestering me about this once we’re done?” Castiel sighed from where he sat in the front seat of the Impala. Dean looked over at him with a sly little grin that never failed to make Cas blush a little and his heart melt a little.

“Probably not,” Dean replied. Castiel gave him a sour look and Dean just smiled sweetly back at him before returning his gaze to the empty stretch of road they were on. Dean had been pestering Cas about seeing his wings for what felt like weeks and Castiel hadn’t been able to show them to Dean indoors since they were too big and they never had enough privacy outside to do it so finally in between hunts Dean convinced Cas to get in the Impala so that they could drive to a wide open field he knew of on a side road where no one would see them. Assured. So, thus there they were, Castiel secretly a little nervous that Dean wouldn’t like them and a little excited that Dean was so eager to see them. He didn’t show it though, just kept an impassive face on as they finally pulled over to the side of the road, a grassy field peppered with flowers next to them. Dean put the car in park with a sigh before looking over at Cas with another grin. “You ready?” he asked and Castiel nodded, slipping out of the Impala with Dean.

Dean walked around to him, taking his hand and leading him towards the middle of the field. Cas would’ve complained but he didn’t really have it in him when Dean seemed so eager. Finally, once they were a little ways away from the Impala Dean stopped, dropping Cas’ hand and turning to him. “I’m afraid this might be a little anticlimactic, Dean,” Castiel said but Dean just gave Cas a look.

“It’s gonna be amazing, Cas, I’m sure of it. Now just take them out, I’ve been waiting forever to see them,” Dean said impatiently. Castiel sighed, the slightest bit of nervousness racing through him as he rolled back his shoulders, the rustle of feathers blowing through the quiet air of the field as the wings slowly unfurled, growing and growing until there they were, beautiful, black, shimmering in the late evening light. Dean gaped, his eyes raking over them as he took in the sight. Cas was right, they were _huge_. They were also purely magnificent. “Holy shit,” Dean muttered. Castiel blushed a little, looking down as he felt Dean’s eyes hot on him. 

Dean stared for awhile before it hit him that they were within distance of touching and they looked like they were the softest fucking thing ever. “Can, can I touch them?” Dean inquired, his voice hesitant. Castiel blushed even harder. No one had ever touched his wings before, Dean would be the first. Castiel nodded, feathers bristling in what had to be excitement as Dean inched forwards, his hand reaching towards the underside of Cas’ left wing.

Dean felt the prickle of electricity when his fingers made contact with what felt like water. He slid his fingers through the feathers ever so gently, smoothing them down in amazement. Castiel couldn’t hold back a little shiver at the feeling. It almost tickled it was so light and gentle. But then Dean got a little braver, smoothing one hand over the ridge of it. Castiel withdrew them a little bit at the feeling as Dean’s hand ran into the inner side of the wing. Dean glanced at Cas’ face to see his eyelids fluttering and he smiled a little, running his fingers through the feathers a little harder. Castiel’s breath hitched and Dean couldn’t hold back a grin. “That feel good?” Dean questioned.

“Y- yes,” Castiel stuttered as Dean tugged a bit on the very inner feathers. “I didn’t know it would feel like this, you’re the only one to touch them,” Castiel explained breathily as Dean switched over to the right wing, massaging over it, gaining a flutter from both wings. Dean ran his hand the expanse of the wing, toying with the feathers on the very edge and gaining a soft gasp from Castiel. Dean smirked as he went back, pushing the feathers in their opposite direction. A throaty moan was pulled from Cas at the feeling, wings expanding, stretching out shamelessly. 

“This turning you on?” Dean questioned, his voice dropping lower as he moved closer to Cas, lips ghosting Cas’ ear. Castiel’s breath hitched once more as he nodded.

“Yes,” he breathed out truthfully. Dean glanced down at the growing bulge in Cas’ slacks and bit his lip.

“You wanna do something about that?” Dean murmured, nipping at Cas’ ear. Castiel moaned softly at a rough drag of Dean’s fingers through his feathers and nodded. “You want me to fuck you?” Dean inquired.

“Dean.”

“We can do it with your wings out,” Dean continued. 

“Dean, please,” Castiel went on. And then it hit Dean.

“Clothes, blanket,” Dean said simply, knowing that Castiel would know what to do even without explanation. Sure enough, Cas snapped his fingers and there was a blanket laid out on the grass behind them and both their clothes were gone. Dean immediately pressed forwards, the heat of their bodies meeting as Dean’s hand snaked down, wrapping itself around Cas’ cock as Cas let out a soft little gasp that Dean hushed, covering Cas’ mouth with his own. 

The kiss was messy, slow, hot, Cas keening into it, his hips rocking forwards into Dean’s touch as Dean gave a few slow strokes to Cas’ cock. Dean pulled away from the kiss eventually, breathing hotly as he moved down to nip at Cas’ neck. “You wanna ride me, stretch your wings out all nice and big?” Dean suggested and Castiel moaned in approval. “C’mon,” Dean said, coaxing Cas to lay down with him on the blanket, Castiel straddling Dean, wings fluttering as he slotted their cocks together, groaning and diving downwards, cupping Dean’s face and kissing him furiously.

Castiel groaned into Dean’s mouth as he rocked his hips down into Dean’s, their cocks grinding together slick with sweat and precome. Dean mirrored it, his hands moving outwards, grasping at Cas’ wings, tugging at the feathers and gaining the prettiest noises from Cas, Cas’ hips working a little faster. 

Cas almost forgot the point of the encounter once he was rutting against Dean, but finally he managed to remember that yes, Dean’s cock would feel a whole lot nicer if it was inside of him. 

Castiel pulled away reluctantly, trailing one hand back, spreading his cheeks. The misuse of angel powers came in handy when the lube they kept in the car was still in the car. Castiel managed to coat one finger in lube as he pressed it to his rim, rubbing gentle circles and easing himself open until he could slip the finger in. Dean watched him with rapture as Cas rose up on his knees, thrusting the single finger in and out of himself until he was ready to slip in a second. He scissored himself open and Dean watched his feathers twitch and ruffle as he did so, obviously responding to what Cas was doing. The whole of both his wings twitched and fluttered violently when Cas hit his prostate, the pads of his fingers massaging over it as he let out a deep moan. Dean bit his lip at the sound, watching Cas slide in a third finger.

Cas thrust those three fingers in and out until finally he was stretched enough. He pulled them out, immediately shuffling forwards and sliding his hand over Dean’s cock, coating it in a layer of lube. Dean didn’t even get in a word before Cas was steadying his cock against his entrance and sliding down on it with the most beautiful moan Dean had heard.

Castiel ground his hips in little circles, getting a feel for Dean as Dean let his hands wander up Cas’ sides. Cas’ wings dipped forwards out of instinct, craving the touch of Dean’s fingers. Dean couldn’t help but smirk a little at the motion, reaching up and out and grasping the feathers _hard_ , gaining a shout from Castiel who thrust his hips down harshly in response. 

Dean continued to toy with the feathers, gripping them and tugging on them as Castiel got into a rhythm, rolling his hips down onto Dean’s cock with a newfound energy that Dean hadn’t quite seen before. “Fuck, Dean, ah, feels so good,” Castiel breathed out as he arched his back just the slightest, stretching his neck up. Dean moaned at the sight, gripping Cas’ feathers harder.

“You look so good up there, Cas, fuck,” Dean managed, his breath stolen from just the sight of Cas, of the way his body moved in sync with his wings. Dean thrust his hips up into Cas as much as he could, wanting him with every part of him, wanting to feel him, needing to feel him. Castiel felt the same exact way, his body craving more, more of Dean’s touch, the feeling of his skin, loving the way their bodies fit together oh so perfectly.

Castiel bit his lip, experimenting with his thrusts, trying to find just the right angle. It didn’t take him long to find it and when he did his back arched, his wings flaring out and away from Dean’s touch, stretching out to the sides as he cried out, the sound echoing in the empty field. His thrusts stuttered as ground his hips down so that the head of Dean’s cock was rubbing directly over his prostate in the most maddening way. “Oh, God, Dean,” Castiel groaned as he picked up the pace of his thrusts again, the heat inside of him pulsating as his feathers began to quiver. Dean moaned, his hands running up to clutch at Cas’ thighs that were working hard, the muscle bunching and flexing underneath his palms. 

Dean looked up and just took a moment to admire Cas’ wings, the way they fluttered and shook and quivered and looked oh so gorgeous, so perfect and divine. It was then that it kind of hit Dean that this wasn’t just a human, this wasn’t a man, this was a fucking powerful, angel of the Lord and he was sitting up there grinding down on Dean’s cock like he couldn’t get enough of it and the mere thought of it brought Dean’s orgasm closer.

Castiel stretched his wings out, relishing in the feeling. It felt freeing to have his wings out like this, to expose himself in a way that nearly no one got to see. Whimpers and whines fell from his lips as he felt his orgasm nearing, his hips working harder, wings quivering more. His cock slapped against his taut stomach with every thrust, leaving smears of precome in its wake. Castiel took it in, the sensation of it all and he let his head loll back as he grappled at Dean, his orgasm right there settled under his skin needing only one last push. Castiel gave himself that by slamming himself down particularly hard on his next thrust driving Dean’s cock straight into his prostate. Castiel let out a scream of Dean’s name as his wings flared out as far as they could go, as big as they could go, Dean watching in awe underneath him.

Dean grit his teeth thrusting up into Cas a few more times, grinding his hips up until he too was coming with Cas’ name on his lips.

Castiel flopped down on top of Dean with a grunt, his wings collapsing to the side of both their sweaty bodies. The two simply lay there for a moment before Dean grinned, huffing a breath of laughter. “Jesus Christ, Cas, that was fucking amazing,” Dean breathed out, carding a hand through the feathers on the outside of Cas’ wing to feel them twitch and hear Cas whimper softly.

“Agreed,” Castiel simply replied, his voice muffled from where his face was buried in the crook of Dean’s neck.

“You gotta promise me that we’re gonna do this again,” Dean said, nuzzling into Cas’ neck. Castiel smirked, huffing a small breath of laughter.

“I have no trouble promising you that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought, feedback is great!! Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to come cry with me about Twist and Shout (it's appreciated) or something else!! Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well <333


End file.
